


Stay Frosty Royal Milk Tea

by SpectacledRenegade



Category: Sanders Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Gen, SPOILERS AHEAD, the g note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 16:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpectacledRenegade/pseuds/SpectacledRenegade
Summary: When the album Mania comes out, every time Roman walks into a room, the line "Some princes don't become kings" plays at full volume. He is sick of it and wants revenge.





	Stay Frosty Royal Milk Tea

_Some princes don’t become kings._ “Where is that infernal music coming from?” Roman growled. He knew, from the bottom of his heart, that this was Virgil’s doing. Ever since the newest album came out for that PG-13 band Virgil loves so much, his life has been utter misery. Every time he walks into a room, a room which also happens to have Virgil in it, Princey noticed, that blasted line would play out of nowhere. It has been going on for two weeks now.

“Who knows?” Virgil snickered behind his hand. “Looks like the universe is trying to tell you something.”

“Tell me what?” Roman snapped. “That this joke has gone on long enough and you need to stop?”

Virgil sat back in his chair, placing his hands behind his head. “No idea what you’re talking about.”

“Of course you do! Who else listens to Fall Out Boy?”

Virgil pointed a thumb over at the logical side. “Logan.”

Roman screeched and promptly left the room.

“What about dinner?” Patton called after him.

Roman sighed and reentered the kitchen. Only a fool would pass up Patton’s cooking. However the second he stepped back in, _Some princes don’t become kings._ “Mother-”

“Father!”

“Brother. Wait, we have done this one already.”

Virgil looked from Patton to Logan in amusement, continuing to laugh behind his hand.

“I swear I am going to get you back, Emo Nightmare.” Roman promised.

“Bring it,” Virgil challenged.

-

Always the last to breakfast every morning, the night owl that he is, Virgil entered the kitchen bleary eyed, coffee the only thing on his mind. So it took him off guard when the moment he stepped into the kitchen he heard, _I’ve got troubled thoughts and a self esteem to match._

Virgil felt more awake now as he looked over and eyed Princey, whom of which had an accomplished smirk on his face. Virgil however, had one too, and as he poured his coffee he said, “By all means, continue it. I like that song.”

The smugness disappeared and Roman sank in his seat, grumbling about finding the perfect song. Virgil took a long sip of his drink, basking in the comforting warmth before saying, “Oh, and Princey?”

Princey looked up at him begrudgingly, “What?”

Virgil smiled and took another sip of his coffee.

_Some princes don’t become kings._

-

Thomas called them for a video and Roman was determined to prove victorious this time.

He waited in jittery impatience, he was the first to rise up this time, so on followed by Logan and Patton. Virgil appeared last, and before he could get past the words, “I agree.” Roman's second song of choice played.

_These words are knives and often leave scars. The fear of falling apart._

Thomas looked around abruptly, trying to find the source of the music. “What was that?” He exclaimed. 

Virgil stood casually, hands in his pocket. “Panic at the Disco, nice.”

“Did you do that?” Thomas asked when his initial shock subsided.

“Nope,” Virgil gestured to Princey. “That would be Roman, he's trying to get me back.”

“For what?” Thomas asked cautiously.

“This.”

Before Roman could yell not to, he was drowned out.

_Some princes don’t become kings._

Roman threw up his hands, “I swear on the dragon witch herself!” 

“Anyway,” Virgil continued, ignoring Roman completely and getting back to the conversation at hand. “I agree with Logan.”

-

Roman had him now. He knew he did. This was it. He'd done a ton of research and this was his conclusion. He wouldn’t fail.

Roman was so confident, in fact, that he called for all the sides to his room. He knew Virgil would be last, he always was.

“What did you call us here for, Roman?” Patton asked, looking around the stage they were called to, to see if anything was out of place.

“Just you wait and see.” Roman replied giddily.

“Is this another attempt to try and get back at Virgil for his ongoing prank against you?” Logan inquired.

Logan did not get a response but did get his answer when Virgil appeared in the room with them.

Virgil did not even attempt to speak, instead waiting for what was to happen.

_I wish that I could be like the cool kids. ‘Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in._

Virgil smiled, nodding along. “Honestly? Relatable.” He left, the only think in his wake being that accursed line from Stay Frosty Royal Milk Tea.

Roman screamed.

-

Roman has had it. He was fed up. He would win. He would beat Virgil.

Roman stayed up all night. He had to think of something. He was creativity for crying out loud! How could he not find one song to use against Virgil?

He dug through song after song that Thomas knew and still he could not think of one single one that could get to Virgil. Roman was ready to give up hope. He didn’t know what else to do. He had nothing left to give. Hot Topic would… Roman sat up from his seat, a piece of paper falling from his cheek and onto the floor as he did. That’s it. He knew it. He’s figured it out. The perfect song. A wide grin grew on Roman’s face.

-

As always the last to breakfast every morning, the night owl that he is, Virgil entered the kitchen bleary eyed, coffee the only thing on his mind.

Roman was patient this time, waiting until Virgil was comfortable, waiting until he was settled, waiting until his guards were down.

Virgil poured his coffee and took that lovely first sip, sighing in contentment, enjoying the warmth it filled him with...

A single minuscule g note played. It echoed through the kitchen, reverberating off the walls, and the moment it sounded, Virgil dropped his cup. Glass shattered and coffee got all over the floor. Logan and Patton's eyes fell into him, but he paid no heed as his eyes fell onto Roman. Roman stared back, eyes calm and glinting as he took a sip of his own coffee. Virgil uttered the one word Roman has been waiting weeks to hear.

“Truce.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is. But there you go? I guess. This has been in my head for weeks now. Haha, anyway, hope whoever read this enjoyed it.
> 
> Songs used:  
> 1\. Stay Frosty Royal Milk Tea by Fall Out Boy  
> 2\. What a Catch, Donnie by Fall Out Boy  
> 3\. This is Gospel by Panic! At the Disco  
> 4\. Cool Kids by Echosmith  
> 5\. Welcome to the Black Parade by My Chemical Romance


End file.
